no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Onegai☆Snyaiper
Onegai☆Snyaiper (おねがい☆すにゃいぱ Please Do☆Sniper) is Hatsuse Izuna's character song. It was once played for the opening theme of Episode 11. It was included in special CD of Volume 6 BD/DVD release.Twitter Post Track listing Lyrics Rōmaji= baby baby love me do ai wo sasayaku yori mo hayaku gyutto sono hikigane wo hiite baby baby dynamite riseigoto futtobashite anata igai mou nanimo iranai kurai ai no tsuyosa oshiete hoshii no dekiru deshou tokihanate hajikeru Passion hora mecchakucha meromero ni shite ai wa dokkyun koi wa zukkyun love power kono heart do mannaka meichuu iya yo dakedo nee mou ikkai ai wa dokyuu koi wa chokkyuu love motion karadajuu shibirechau want you tsuyoku uchinuite kudasai darling Onegai☆Sniper baby baby love attack atashi dake wo neratte chimeishou de ii no sore ga ai nara kokoro yori mo karada wa shoujiki wakaru desho tokimeki ni miracle tension nando datte mero mero ni shite ai wa dokkyun koi wa zukkyun love power ima heart kimi ni dake muchuu dame yo nante nee mou hyakkai ai wa tokkyuu koi wa choukyuu love motion karadajuu amaetai want you chanto uchinuite kudasai darling Onegai☆Sniper ai wa dokkyun koi wa zukkyun love power kono heart do mannaka meichuu suki yo dakara nee mou senkai ai wa Dokyuu koi wa chokkyuu love motion karadajuu shibirechau want you tsuyoku uchinuite kudasai darling Onegai☆Sniper |-| Kanji= ベイビーベイベー　love me do 愛を囁くよりも速く ぎゅっとその引き金を引いて ベイビーベイベー　dynamite 理性ごと吹っ飛ばして あなた以外もう何もいらないくらい 愛の強さ教えて欲しいのできるでしょ 解き放て弾けるパッション ほらめっちゃくちゃメロメロにして 愛はドッキュン 恋はズッキュン らぶパワー このハートど真ん中命中 いやよ…だけど ねぇ　もう　一回？ 愛はド級 恋は直球 らぶモーション カラダ中痺れちゃう　want you 強く撃ち抜いてくださいダーリン お願い☆すにゃいぱー ベイビーベイベー　love attack あたしだけを狙って 致命傷でいいの　それが愛なら 心よりも体は正直分かるでしょ ときめきにミラクルテンション 何度だってメロメロにして 愛はドッキュン 恋はズッキュン らぶパワー 今ハートきみにだけ夢中 だめよ…なんて ねぇ　もう　百回 愛は特急 恋は超キュート らぶモーション カラダ中甘えたい　want you ちゃんと撃ち抜いてくださいダーリン お願い☆すにゃいぱー 愛はドッキュン 恋はズッキュン らぶパワー このハートど真ん中命中 好きよ…だから ねぇ　もう　千回？ 愛はド級 恋は直球 らぶモーション カラダ中痺れちゃう　want you 強く撃ち抜いてくださいダーリン お願い☆すにゃいぱ |-| English= Baby Baby, love me do! Whisper more love to me. Squeeze this trigger more tightly. Baby Baby, Dynamite! Blow away my senses. Shoot until nothing but you remains. Do you want to be able to tell me the strength of your love? I can explode with passion. Watch out for the overflowing ecstasy! Love is a heartbeat! Love is a bang! Love power! Hit the center of this heart. Oh no, but Just more time. Love is a dreadnought! Love is straight! Love motion! Excited from head to toe, want you Please shoot strong, darling. Onegai☆Sniper Baby Baby, Love Attack! Only aim at me. This fatal wound is fine as long as it is love. Does the heart understand truth better than the body? Miraculous tension in this throbbing. How many times in overwhelming ecstasy? Love is a heartbeat! Love is a bang! Love power! Now this heart is in ecstasy towards you. Not good… just One hundred more times. Love is classy! Love is straight! Love motion! I want to be fawned on head to toe, want you Please shoot straight darling. Onegai☆Sniper Love is a heartbeat! Love is a bang! Love power! Hit the center of this heart. I like you… so 1000 more times. Love is a dreadnought! Love is straight! Love motion! Excited from head to toe, want you Please shoot strong, darling. Onegai☆Sniper References zh:Onegai☆Snyaiper Category:Music